Never Again
by flower of scotland
Summary: Hermione Granger left her whole life behind in the Wizarding World for a new life in the Muggle World. Just as she thinks her life is back to normal, a certain blond haired man turns up in the middle of the night looking for her. Short DHr drabble.


**Title:** Never Again

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Hermione Granger left her whole life behind in the Wizarding World for a new life in the Muggle World. Just as she thinks her life is back to normal, a certain blond-haired man turns up in the middle of night looking for her. Short D/Hr drabble.

**Author's Note:** This story was inspired by the song _You Said Never Again (But Here We Are) _by Rachel Stevens, and my new-found obsession with Draco/Hermione.

_**This fanfic is also dedicated to the best friend I have ever had. Hope you enjoy it, Cheryl. I love you, dearie. :D**_

_Never Again_

At first glance, there didn't seem to be anything out of proportion. Although, Hermione supposed, that might be because the place was shrouded in darkness. As she walked into her living room, she reached out and flicked the light switch on, jumping in fright at who she saw standing before her.

He was standing there in a long, black cloak, his blond hair hanging loosely around his face making him look as good as ever. Draco Malfoy was standing in her living room and he was smirking right at her.

She could not believe it. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-How did you get in here?" she asked, her voice unusually high-pitched.

"Back door," he replied, casually.

"But. . .I locked the back door."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, and she felt very stupid when he began to twirl his wand in his hands. Not only did she feel stupid, but she suddenly felt very vulnerable - _she_ had no wand to help her if she needed it.

Not that he would hurt her, of course. He wouldn't do that.

_Would he?_

"What are you doing here, Dr-?" She stopped.

There had been a time when she could say it but now the name 'Draco' felt as foreign on her tongue as it has when they were school children. Although, she supposed, there were so many things that felt foreign to her now.

"- Malfoy?" she finished.

"Too afraid to say the name, Granger?" he sneered, and she had to look away from the smug expression on his face. "Too many memories, eh?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" She turned back to look at him.

"Well, as I recall it," Draco said, "you had no problem with _screaming_ out the name whenever we - "

"_Don't_," she lifted a finger at him, "even _finish_ that sentence."

He shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to the mantelpiece, eying each object closely. "Ok, I won't," he told her. "But at least you knew what I was going to say."

She could have slapped him when he winked at her (and herself when she felt a jolt of excitement at the pit of her stomach).

"H-_how_ did you find me?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh, you know, Granger," he smiled, "contacts at the ministry and all that."

Turning back to the fireplace, he observed the ornaments and picture frames like a small child trying to figure out its surroundings. He'd obviously not seen many of these Muggle items before, but just realising that they came under the heading 'Muggle' was enough to make his lip curl with disgust.

"What is this, anyway?" he asked, prodding one of the photographs with his wand. "Pictures that don't even move?"

"Leave that picture alone," she gritted her teeth. "You'll…ruin it."

Taking his eyes away from the photo, he looked back at her and, for a moment, she saw what looked like concern etched across his face. But in a flash it was gone, as realisation hit him.

"Aah…this must be your parents, then?" He smiled as he picked up the frame and looked down at the old couple in the photograph.

Hermione breathed in deeply. "Look, what did you come here for, Malfoy?"

"Whoa, why are we changing the subject?"

"Because _you_," she charged toward him, her hand raised above him, "you of _all _people, have no _right_, no right whatsoever, to talk about _my_ parents!" She was right up at his face now, her own face burning red with anger.

Looking rather indifferent to her outburst - which only frustrated her even more - he casually turned around and placed the photo frame back in its place on the mantelpiece.

"You still blame me for that, do you?" he muttered, smirking. "After all this time, and I'm still the reason for your mum and dad being dead?"

"As good as!" she spat. "It was _your_ father, a member of _your_ family…it-it was all connected to _you_!"

She didn't know when she had started to cry but her cheeks and nose were wet with tears and a strand of her bushy brown hair had fallen forward and was now stuck to her cheek. She was just about to raise a hand to wipe it away when Draco beat her to it.

"Funnily enough," he sneered, his hand cupping her face, "that didn't stop you from _shagging_ me on the night of their funeral, did i-"

"Aaargh!"

Before he could finish, she had tore his hand away from her face, shoved him forward and slapped his head with as much force as she could muster. She wasn't going to let the fact of not having a wand stop her from causing him as much physical harm as there was possible.

Yes, it was true - she had slept with him on the night of her parents' funeral, and yes, she had enjoyed every single second of it, but she would rather die than admit that to him. She had never felt so guilty, she had never regretted _anything_ more in her life than she did when she awoke to find his slender form lying next to her, his gorgeous blond eyelashes flickering as he slept…

That was what had done it - waking up and seeing him there was like a wake-up call to her and she knew she needed to get away from him as quickly as possible. She had taken it too far this time. Sleeping with a man whose father had just killed her own parents - on the night of their funeral? What had she been thinking? How could she possibly live with herself after that?

And yet, she couldn't help but remind herself that she had _needed _someone that night, needed someone to hold her and keep her safe, someone _familiar. . ._

Oh, yes…Draco was _familiar_, all right.

"Granger! Stop it!"

Weeks and weeks of pent-up anger was now being released as Hermione continuously hit Draco over the head. He had stuffed his wand back into his robes and was now trying to grab her wrists to refrain her from hitting him any longer.

He had vowed never to use physical force against her, but now, it looked as though it was needed. Crouching down and wrapping his arms around her lower-half, he picked her up and smashed her against the wall, holding her there while she struggled against him.

"Now, now, Granger," he gasped huskily. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You wouldn't _dare_!" she spat, her breathing fast.

"No?" he cocked his head to one side. She couldn't help but notice that tingly goose bumps had appeared along her arms where he was touching her.

"No," she repeated, "you wouldn't. As much as I hate to admit it, I know you too well, Malfoy, and I know you would never do that to me."

There was a pause, as he observed her. "Do what?" he asked. "Rape you?"

It was clear from the flicker of fear in her eyes that that had been exactly what she was talking about. Draco tilted his head back and laughed manically.

"Oh, Granger, the only reason I never hurt you was because I never _needed_ to. . .you were always willing to give it to me."

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

She did not want to hear this, she really didn't. Not only was she starting to feel scared of him, but she was starting to feel ashamed because it was the _truth_. She _had_ given into him every single time.

And she felt disgusted with herself for that.

"No," he told her quietly, not budging, "because I know you don't want me to." She shivered as he whispered the last part into her ear.

"How do _you _know what I want?" she bit out, her heart beating faster than normal.

It was almost silent as he looked into her eyes; the only sounds being made were that of Draco and Hermione's heavy breathing. She blushed under his gaze.

"Because I always know what you want," he said, finally answering the question.

She could feel herself starting to relax and she hated herself for it. Everything was starting to feel all-too-familiar now - it was so _wrong _and yet…

He was running his fingers along her outer thigh, every so often lifting her nightdress up just a little bit more…

"I know what makes you tick," he whispered into her ear. "I know every soft spot you have, I know everything about you…I know how to _make_. . ._you_. . ._scream._"

Hermione let out a loud gasp as he lowered his hand and began touching her in the most intimate way possible…in the most intimate _place_, possible. She threw her head back and felt pain as it collided with the wall behind her. . .but the pleasure she was feeling now was compensating for that.

"Ooh…Draco, please, don't," she managed to say, although she made no move as to stop him.

"You want this," he told her, as he began trailing kisses along her collarbone. Every part of skin his mouth touched suddenly felt as though it were on fire and she could feel the passion raging through her. She was under his spell now and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Just admit it," he gasped in between kisses. "You want me, Hermione."

And that was it. Just the mention of her proper name was all it took and suddenly nothing mattered to her anymore. Ripping the cloak from his back, she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. Suddenly, his lips were on hers and she was pushed up against the wall, all thought and calculation a million miles away…

Yes. She wanted this. She wanted, craved, and needed _everything _that was Draco Malfoy.

Yes, it was wrong, but when she felt him inside of her it was as if she had come home again. Everything about this was all wrong, and yet it felt so _right_…

She hated it.

But she _loved_ it.

She'd said never again…but there they were, once more.

The End.


End file.
